Unrequited Love
by poems from the heart
Summary: Three hearts entwined into one and no one knows who will end up with who
1. The Encounter

Have you ever experienced true pain? Have you ever had all you love in life taken away from you? Have you ever had someone die for you? Have

you ever had to forget that person…?

It all began that winter day in school as I first laid eyes on HIM after school…

My name is Tony James a sophomore at Brooklyn Technical High School. Just your average girl in a genius school nothing special about me I get

high grades, I run track, and I have an average social life. Although it was me who had to make the decision that will forever change my life.

It was any other Friday as I left school to go home and get ready for Choir practice at church and then he appeared. The most handsome person

I'd ever seen in my life. He had silky hair, shining white teeth and a body to die for he was flawless it even seemed as the sun only shone on him.

He had suddenly looked up and met my gaze as I turned away quickly feeling my face heating up as I tried to sneak another look at him. He was

still watching me with his shimmering hazel eyes. I felt my heart melt inside me as I began to see him and me together as I would hold onto his

strong arms, and then my friend Tiffany shook me out of my fantasy.

"Hey Toni wake up girl" she said as she shook me out of my fantasy.

"Huh what" I said dazed still surprised to see Tiffany shaking me like a pair of maracas.

"What happen to you girl" she said letting me go.

"Nothing much but I just saw an angel who fell from heaven" I said.

"What are you talking about" Tiffany replied as I pointed him out to her.

He was playing football now with his friends and while he did that he even moved with grace like the whole world revolved around him. I felt lost

in a trance again as he caught the ball mid air and crossed up everyone who dare stopped him from making the touchdown.

"That's Dashawn Thompson he just transferred here and already he is already known to be the Cutest and most popular boy here" Tiffany said

with a sigh.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Seriously Toni, do you think a guy like that wouldn't have a girlfriend? Look now." She said.

It was then I saw her. Sandria Conner otherwise known as Dashawn's newly made girlfriend. As she walked across the School grounds and

approached him. Now out of all the girls in the school Sandria was on the top, she had it all looks, smarts, good personality and she was also a

better singer than me on my church choir. She was better than me in almost everything. As I turned away and sighed thinking how can I win his

heart when Sandria is so perfect?

I reached home with my head still clouded with perfect images of Sandria. There was no way I could ever compete with someone so beautiful it's

impossible. I was just an average girl who might appeal to most boys but to Dashawn I wouldn't even exist in his eyes. I felt my heart sink as I

began to imagine Dashawn walking right through me in the hallway as if I wasn't even there. I lost my thoughts when the door suddenly opens

and my older brother Jackson walked in. Jackson was nothing like me at all everyone in the town was infatuated with him he seemed like a god to

the females and to the males he was the star football player of Brooklyn college who would take them to the championships.

"Hey Toni, how was school?" he replied in his sweet voice honey scenting voice that made the girls fall head over heels for him.

"Nothing much as always just an average girl, average life, average grades, and no boyfriend!" I replied in an annoyed tone.

"Uh huh guy problems huh?" Jackson said smugly.

"And just who may I ask is the poor victim you've fallen for?" He said with a slight chuckle.

"It's none of your business" I said grumpily.

"Relax sis, don't get your panties in a knot I was just wondering who I'd have to watch out for to make sure he don't try nothing funny with you"

he said with a slight smirk.

"You won't have to worry about that, he's in love with perfection itself there is no way he would notice me…" I said disappointed yet again.

"Hmmm well if he doesn't like you now then why don't you just change yourself until you are like able in his eyes?" he said.

The idea hadn't crossed my mind until then but now that it did it made a lot of sense no one like Sandria could've ever been born perfect. She must

have made changes to her appearance as well to make herself more appealing all I have to do is find out what makes Dashawn so attracted to

her once I find that all I have to do is win him over. I gave Jackson a huge bear hug almost choking him and hurried to my room to plan for the next

day. It's time to steal me a boyfriend and no matter what I will have him.


	2. Church

Ironically even with the idea I still haven't figured out Sandria. Can someone like that really have been that gorgeous naturally? I groaned as I walked in my church for rehersal.

"Hey" I heard from someone behind me.

I turned and saw Dashawn standing behind looking so tall, gorgeous and as light as milk chocolate with his heart melting smile. I felt my heart flutter a little.

"Ummm do you mind if I pass" he looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Yea sure sorry" I said still lost in his beauty.

He stepped in past me with his same graceful footing and walked through to where the rest of the choir was. Sister Conner Sandria's mom was also the head of the choir and she greeted him like he was her long lost son. Dashawn I'm so happy you came to join us she said hugging him. Well kids we have a new choir mate she said looking at us if youd each say your name and one thing that will help him remember you. Ummm how bout you start off Jay.

"Ok my name is Jay Black and I like soccer and know for a fact I can beat you in basketball so if you're up for the challenge." Jay said with his famous Jay expression.

The rest went on till it got to Drake Parker. He wore his lost expression as always but stopped and looked him in the eye.

"My name is Drake Parker… and i'm telling you this now… I hate you…" As He said this I could of sworn I saw a small grin in Dashawn's face and also a look of piercing anger from Drake…

"Well… that was certainly… something how about you Toni?" said Sister Conner thinking it was best to move on quickly before a fight broke out.

"Umm well my name is Toni James and I run track and I believe I also go to your school" I said slowly looking away from Drake. Dashawn seemed to smile a little at me which made my heart flutter at little but one question still remained in my head.

How could it be possible for Drake to hate someone he just met?


	3. Drake

That day's rehearsal was someday I will never forget. For one I learned Dashawn can sing like an angel his voice was as soothing as harps and

while he sang it was like he was just some majestic creature that god had sent himself. When he finished it was completely obvious how much the

choir liked him (the female's at least) the guys on the other hand will take awhile. Once everybody regained their composure Jay spoke up.

"Sooo you're trying out for sopranos?" Jay said with a broad grin on his face.

"Huh?" Dashawn asked a little confused.

"Welllll I was just thinking you sound like a girl you might as well be the next prince." Jason said starting to laugh

Almost immediately the whole tenor section (except Drake) joined in and it was safe to assume that Dashawn was accepted by them.

When rehearsal was nearing an end Yang our choir director had an announcement.

"Kids I'd like to tell you that I will be giving Dashawn the solo for the song on Sunday so thank you all for coming today and I will see you Sunday."

Naoko exited swiftly.

"Ha Ha, aren't you tight Drake, Dashawn just joined the choir and already he got a solo before you in fact so did I huh" said Kendall Banks one of

the newer tenors on the choir and self proclaimed number one singer.

"Screw off Blackie if I felt like singing I would besides it wouldn't be the first time Dashawn screwed me over." Drake said with anger in his tone

and walked out the doors.

I don't know what made me do this but I had to find out more so I ran after him. I at least wanna know how he knows Dashawn so well when he

just seemed to move here.

"Drake, wait up!" I shouted after him."

"Oh what's up Toni" Drake said with a slight smile on his face.

"Ummm I was wondering Drake… How do you know Dashawn when he just moved here? And why do you hate him so much?"

"Sigh so I'm guessing you really don't recognize him? I mean you met him before in fact you met him before I did back when we were kids…

Dashawn was your old crush and also my old rival…" Drake said with a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

When he said those words I realized he was right I did see Dashawn before after all. I remember when we all used to hang out together in church

during the sermons. It was like our own little crew.

"Ok ok so now what did he do that caused you to hate him so much?"

"Must you really ask that question?" He said with an, I can't believe you just said that look.

"Well yes I said I mean how bad could it be?" I said with a pleading look.

"Well if you must know I hated Dashawn from the day he first stepped in here… He was everything I wasn't and also everything I was. He not only

took over as most popular guy in Trinity but he also crushed my heart when he stole yours." Drake said with a final glance and hurried away up

the block

I watched him walk away still stunned. Did Drake just tell me that he had feelings for me? Also did Dashawn have feelings to? It just isn't possible

that they both had feelings for me and I didn't even know is it? I was still lost in thought when Jackson called.

"Yo sis, done standing there like a zombie or do you want 5 more minutes?" He said.

"Shut up you bum" I said with a grin.

"Man I swear your practices get longer and longer" He said pulling out of the church's driveway.

"Yea well Yang thinks the more we practice the better we'll sound but we will still sound like crap anyway on Sunday" I said smiling a little.

"Well I know for a fact you'll probably sound like crap but the rest of the choir still have a chance of making something of themselves." He said

grinning.

"Screw off weren't you the fag that gave up and quit?" I said laughing.

"Well I quit that's for certain but I just couldn't stand sister Conner she was so annoying." He said staring at the road.

"Word she's such a bitch a times." I said gazing out the window.

So the three of us had grown up together huh? I wonder if Drake still has those feelings he had for me back then. I should talk to Dashawn and

here his story I have to learn more. Drake likes me I like Dashawn and Dashawn like Sandria man this is turning into one big soap opera I thought

as I slowly drifted to sleep in my seat.


End file.
